Claim
by cracked-out
Summary: Carter wants to stake his. Explicit Dean/Carter. Original bunny was a kink prompt on LJ. On LJ with different pen name. Major spoilers for Shot in the Dark. Many thanks to my poor overworked beta and my read-through person.


**Claim**

**Summary: Carter wants to stake his.**

**Spoilers: Shot in the Dark**

**Pairing: Carter/Dean**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Length: ~13K**

**Warnings/notes: Explicit slash. Original bunny was spikedluv's "Carter's tired of sharing" prompt at rounds_of_kink. However, this diverged quite a bit from that and also took long enough to polish to be well past the deadline. Dime_for_12 deserves all sorts of goodies for her wonderful beta services on multiple revisions of this. Vampire_bri also provided thoughts and read-through services. I am cracked-out on , so if you see this there, it's not plagarized.**

Carter's been thinking about taking the tension that's always been there between them farther for a long time. His reasons for _not_ doing it have never actually included the idea that Dean might refuse. Dean's not going to file for sexual harassment even if he _does_ turn Carter down, and Dean's response to his shooting Steven was all the proof he really needed that Dean's not likely to.

As soon as he heard there was bullet evidence backing his version of events, he knew instantly who planted it. Knowing that, knowing the risk he'd taken to do it, was a big part of why he told Dean the truth.

No, his reasons are more worry about Ty and Jaimie's reactions when they find out. And they _will_, sooner or later. They work too closely together and spend too much time searching for the truth in other people's lies to be fooled for long.

And Carter spends enough of his life being someone he's not, lying about who he really is, that having to do the same when he's _not_ under doesn't sit well with him at all. He's not ashamed of either Dean or his own feelings for him, and he finds no pleasure in the thought of having to treat Dean like a dirty little secret. And he might have no choice but to do that if he does make his move.

He hadn't really planned on telling Nicole about his plans for Dean, but they'd talked a few days after his providing her with the paperwork to get Steven's benefits and she's always had a talent for getting him to open up at least a little.

That talent is part of what kept them both hanging on as long as they had. Nicole hadn't even been all that surprised at what she learned. He'd never explicitly spelled out that it wasn't always pretty women that caught his eye, but they were together long enough, knew each other well enough, that he'd be amazed if she didn't know at least subconsciously. She was honestly concerned for him, and he's grateful for that. Grateful that she can see past what his double life with Anna did to them enough to want to see _him_ happy, too. Because he still cares enough about her both to want her happiness and to value her opinion.

Despite not wanting Dean to be his dirty little secret, he doesn't plan on telling Anna and her kids about Dean if anything does happen unless he has to. He doesn't think Anna would take the news of his interest in a _male_ someone else nearly as well as Nicole.

As for her kids--they've been through enough that he doesn't want to put them through one more trauma by revealing that he's not entirely straight. When they get a little older, maybe, and _certainly_ if either of them confesses any same-sex attraction. He spent a long time thinking his own desires made him dirty and wrong even before Dean brought out every possessive instinct he's got. There's no way he wants either of them to have to feel that.

As much as Carter's plotted the best ways and means to make his approach, Dean making _his_move in this game they've been playing _still_ manages to surprise him.

It's not even anything either of them _says_. They're drinking in the loft after one more case, alone because Jaimie and Ty have already headed for their own means of winding down.

Dean licking the last trace of whiskey from his lips makes Carter think about what he'd look like licking the last taste of _him_ from them. And the image of Dean on his knees at his feet, mouth full of his cock, makes his whole body go hot and tight.

When the corners of Dean's mouth turn up just a hair and he gives Carter a long look that burns all the way through his clothes, he knows Dean's picked up on that.

Dean gets up from the chair he'd been lounging in and starts taking the couch apart to pull the bed out. Once he's through, he spins Carter around until he's kneeling between his legs.

He unzips Carter's pants and pulls down his underwear enough to release his already-hard cock without ever using his hands. When he starts expertly blowing Carter with just the right amount of suction, a little tease here and there with his tongue, a barely-there scrape of teeth, a finger pressed gently behind his balls, Carter's not sure whether to be ecstatic about the skill or burningly jealous about how he _got_ it. Because there's no way this is Dean's first time going down on a guy.

Carter's almost ready to fall over the edge when Dean pulls his mouth off.

"You can fuck me if you want." Dean turns away, digging a condom and a couple packets of lube out of the pocket of his jeans. The evidence that he'd been planning this makes Carter pray that Dean'd been planning it with _him_.

Carter's all for that idea. He wants to lay his claim. Carter's tempted to fuck Dean hard and fast. But he's more tempted to drag this out, make it tortuously slow, see if he can get Dean to beg. Because the thought of Dean begging just pushes every button he has.

He lies down on the thin mattress, reaching up a hand to bring Dean with him. He takes his time undressing Dean. He's leaving marks on every inch of skin that he's exposing.

It's a physical struggle to keep from leaving a string of them down his neck, especially when Dean starts marking _him _up as he returns the favor. He doesn't want Dean to have to explain _that_ if they get a surprise case, though. Knowing that if Dean takes his shirt off around anyone, they're going to see the evidence is enough to satisfy his possessive urges for the moment.

He's not asking whether or how often Dean's done this before--he doesn't want to know. When he starts fingering Dean open, the tightness he feels around the first finger in reassures him it's at least not a regular habit. That probably shouldn't make him this happy, but the knowledge hits him right in his possessive streak.

He takes his time prepping Dean, too. They've got plenty of it, and he's enjoying the look of tortured pleasure on his face and every little sound Dean makes as he fucks him with his fingers. Dean's going to remember this in the morning if it's the last thing he does. When Dean tells him to stop or he's going to come from just that, Carter spares a thought for how he wants to do this.

He wants to see the reactions on Dean's face, so back-to-front isn't going to work. He thinks hard about putting Dean on his back and pounding into him, and he definitely wants to do that sometime in the future, but tonight he wants Dean to have to do most of the work. So he looks over at the condom that's still lying next to them as he rolls onto his back.

Dean tears it open and puts it on him way too slowly for Carter's comfort. When Dean smears the contents of the remaining packet on, Carter has to bite his lip to not come then and there.

Dean takes his cue and starts sliding down Carter's cock, a fraction of an inch at a time. Carter's not sure what it feels like right now for Dean, but it feels fabulous from his viewpoint. Despite all the prep, Dean's still tight as hell around him. And the heat surrounding his dick is enough to burn through the latex.

When he's all the way down, Dean starts lifting back up a little faster. Carter's really tempted to put his hands on Dean's hips and speed him up more, but he's resisting that urge for the moment.

Dean goes a little faster with every up-and-down, in-and-out repetition, and it's not long before _Carter's_ the one begging for mercy. Dean's cocky little grin when he hears Carter's pleas would royally piss Carter off if he wasn't too damn hard to care about anything besides getting off--and if it wasn't pretty damn hot.

Dean takes pity on him (and maybe on himself, too--Carter can see he's rock-hard, flushed, and panting just a little) and kicks this into high gear. He's slamming down now, and Carter's rising to meet him. Dean pauses for an instant when he's all the way down to put one of Carter's hands on his hips and wrap the other one around his dick.

Carter takes his cue from that. He's using one hand to pull Dean down harder and faster every time and jacking Dean off in as steady a rhythm as he can manage through the screaming of his own arousal with the other.

Carter's the one who loses it first, coming hard enough that he swears he saw stars. He just keeps thrusting as his cock starts to soften, and he keeps jacking Dean off too. He's not having Dean come away from this unsatisfied just because he couldn't hang on.

When Dean finally reaches his peak, Carter can see the proof painted all over his own body as well as feel the sensation of Dean's internal muscles clamping down on his dick. Hear it in the strangled gasp he lets out, too.

Neither of them say anything for a long minute.

Dean's the first one to speak. "Shit, I should have jumped you a _hell_ of a long time ago instead of waiting for the perfect moment. That was some kick-ass sex."

Carter's embarrassed enough that he thinks he's actually blushing right now. He hasn't come first in a _long_ time when he's fucking somebody, and he hates that he did the first time with Dean.

Dean's face is a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "What, you thought I'd be pissed 'cause you came before I did? You got any idea how hot hearing you beg and then watching you come apart underneath me was? You made sure I got mine, that's what counts in my book. You do it again, I get to tease you _forever_ and I buy you a cock ring, that's all. This time--hey, I'm just _that_ hot."

Carter doesn't ask because he doesn't want to know, but his eyes catch on the discarded condom wrapper for a second too long, wondering if Dean had been planning to do this with _him_ or just some random pickup.

Dean's shaking his head. "Carter, Carter, Carter...Who do you _think_ I was packing supplies for? That stuff had _property of Carter Shaw _written all over it." He pauses for a moment, the neon lights from outside casting shadows across his face, then adds so softly Carter's almost positive he wasn't supposed to hear it, "Just like me."

Dean's admission, intended or not, spurs Carter on. "Come home with me. I want to do this again, in _my _bed this time." He pauses for a moment, a little surprised at the next thing he wants to say. He hasn't gotten fucked since before Nicole, but the few times he has, he liked it. And if Dean fucks anywhere near as well as he goes down, he could get _addicted_ to it. "You want, you can fuck _me_ then."

Dean's eyebrows go up and his mouth curves into a wicked smile. He starts collecting the evidence of their little tryst after getting up and pulling his clothes on. "Hey, help me get these sheets off unless you _want_ to leave them on. And I think you should start keeping some supplies in that locked drawer of yours for the _next _time. I know any of us could probably pick it in our sleep, but you don't keep anything _worth _picking it for in there, so they're not likely to bother."

Carter thinks that's a great idea, especially since that means Dean wants to do this again. This could easily become a post-case habit. He's already planning what to get--condoms and lube obviously, baby wipes would probably be a good idea, and the drawer's big enough he _could_ even stuff an extra sheet of sheets in it if they want to spend the night and don't want to sleep in the wet spot.

Carter gets up and starts getting dressed as Dean strips the bed and starts folding it back into a sofa. When he hears the final dull thud of the bed slotting into place, he sees Dean standing up out of the corner of his eye. He turns to look at Dean, satisfied grin on his face. "You ready?"

His eyes travel slowly over Carter, trailing heat like a caress as Dean's lips twist into a smirk of their own. "Yeah, I am."

Fin


End file.
